The Serpent, The Spider and the Impossible Girl
by crossoverchronicles
Summary: Clara takes her last flight with the Doctor, Severus wants to be the strongest wizard to live, Miles Morales wants to give up being Spider-Man. Three unlikely heroes share their journey and perspective while the end of the multiverse nears.


**_Prologue_**

Vworp, Vworp, Vworp.

The TARDIS made a ruckus as it was materializing just outside eastern solar system 229.

"That was a close one Doctor," said the petite girl as she enters the TARDIS gasping for her breath. She was covered in soot from head to toe, as if she just got back from sweeping chimneys all day.

"Oh, Clara Oswald, you never seize to amaze me," The Doctor said with a bemused arc in his eyebrows.

"I thought we could reason with them. I thought my jumper was a fair enough trade."

"You can't reason with Draconians Clara!" "And what would they want with your smelly jumper anyways?"

The Doctor made way to the centre console of the TARDIS. He moved a lever up with great ferocity, slammed a button with whim and clutched the console with senseless grip.

"Hold on tight Clara," he said.

Clara acquired a good hold on the console until her knuckles turned white. This was all too familiar to her.

The TARDIS started to shudder and subsequently it jerked. Clara fell to the ground and the Doctor was arched over grabbing the consoles only handle.

"We stopped," Clara observed.

"Aren't you clever," said the Doctor. "Errrr…It's probably just some space traffic," the Doctor replied, seeming a little on edge.

"Space traffic?" Clara tested in disbelief. "I reckon you can do better than that silly man."

The Doctor started striking buttons and examining the screen to see the TARDIS' surroundings. Clara rushed to the Doctor's side.

"You sure everything is ok?" asked Clara

"Clara…e-everything is n-not exactly ok," The doctor said with a stutter.

"Well at least your honest," she said. "Have the draconians caught up with us? I didn't know they could space travel!"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it toward the console of the TARDIS and pressed the button. The light from the center of the Tardis started to fill the sonic screwdriver bulb. Everything was suddenly dark. Everything was suddenly silent.

"Doctor what is going on? Has the TARDIS lost its power?"

"No Clara, this is worse," the doctor replied solemnly. "Much worse."

Just as he said that, a shadow emerged from the left of the TARDIS. Out came a towering man with a lengthy, deep-green cowl. He had armour made of sterling steel and a grimaced mask that covered his face. You could see his sapphire eyes through the eyeholes. He walked with intimidation and confidence.

"They call you the doctor," said the mysterious man in an almost robotic voice.

He walked toward the two of them.

"They do!" said Clara. "And whoever you are you better get off the TARDIS now, or you are in for a bloody scare…how did you get on here anyhow?"

The Doctor gave Clara the hint she should stop talking.

"I'm a Doctor as well, but not like you Time lord," the man said.

He had reached the console of the TARDIS now, where Clara and The Doctor were standing. He turned towards it and started to caress slowly.

"Nice piece of tech you have here Doctor….who?" He inspected the console a little more.

"A Type 40 TT capsule with a holographic interface. Impressive, but something is missing. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. I know more about the power of this box then you do."

"What power?" The doctor mocked. "It's just a telephone box."

The Doctor slipped sneakily slipped the sonic screwdriver in Clara's pocket while the man admired the TARDIS.

"Leave," The Doctor whispered to Clara. "Leave now!"

"No Doctor, I'm not leaving you! You should know this by now, we are a team."

"Let her stay doctor, I like her," The masked man interrupted. "She has a unique appeal to me."

He approached Clara as she backed up behind the Doctor.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I know your brave, I can see it in your eyes."

"Go now Clara, through the emergency interface hatch," the Doctor growled.

"Enough games," the man yelled in the Doctor's face. "I'm taking what is mine Timelord, and I'm taking it now."

The man used his titanium gauntlets to smash the center console where the soul of the TARDIS is incased. The impact caused the doctor to plunge backward a yard and hit the Tardis wall. Clara had made it to the door but stopped to notice the doctor nearly unconscious on the ground.

"Go Clara, Go!" The Doctor waved her to leave with all he had left in him.

"I won't leave you doctor!"

"Trust me," he wheezed.

"Doctor!" She hesitated.

"Clara, do as your told…"

As the Doctor tried to get up, the masked man grabbed him by the neck.

"I feel sparing your life would just be a distraction to my future endeavours," he whispered while gripping the Doctor's neck. "What do you think girl?"

He turned to look at Clara.

"I'm not afraid of some man in a mask made out of aluminum foil," Clara evoked with a newfound confidence. "If you want him dead, you will have to kill me first, we are kind of a packaged deal."

Clara pulled a cutlass out from the umbrella holder at the front of the Tardis.

"I have used this before and I will use it again," she bellowed.

"Don't make me laugh girl. Do you know who I am?"

His grip got tighter on the Doctor's neck. Clara noticed as she creped closer to them, holding the sword steadily.

"You are just another bloke who thinks he can spread impending doom wherever he wishes," she said.

"No silly girl…I AM DOOM!"

Clara was trembling now. She looked at the Doctor in the eyes. This would be the last time she ever did that.

Doom snapped the Doctor's neck instantaneously with his oversized titanium grip.

Clara dropped the sword and ran towards the door once more. She fell to her knees at the door. She couldn't move. She felt life itself leave her body.

Doom walked towards her at a brisk pace and shot lightning out of the tip of his fingers. She ducked and he hit two power grids causing roaring flames on the rear TARDIS wall.

Clara had to be strong, but it was intolerable. Tears were searing down her eyes as she ran across the blue box. She fell to her knees and couldn't move. Doom waked toward her.

"Did you really think he could steal from me and get away with it?"

All of a sudden a huge crash came through the roof of the TARDIS. The gravity shields and stability system were still in effect.

A shadowy figure with long black hair and long black cloak emerged from a rip in space. He pointed a wand from his cloak and blasted Doom with incantations. Blood started to show on his cowl. He fell to his knees.

The silhouette of a rope shot out from the space beyond the broken wall and hit Clara on the back. It lugged her straight out of the box and into the galactic tear outside the TARDIS.

The cloaked boy quickly leaped from the TARDIS into the tear.

There was nothing but silence and what remained of the blue telephone box. A once majestic symbol of hope and adventure was now lifeless, dark and insignificant.

Doom crawled over to the edge of the box and looked down into the deep nothing. The tear was gone.

He vanished moments later.

 _ **Severus I coming October 25th, 2015**_


End file.
